This invention is related to the oil and gas production industry and more particularly to a proppant that can be used to enhance oil and gas production in hydraulic fracturing. Most particularly, the invention is a composition and a manufacturing process for making ceramic proppants.
There is a need for inexpensive high strength proppants.